A Family Again
by afrah11
Summary: Gone Country Challenge-September Prompt "Every other weekend." After six months of being apart, Morgan is determined to win his family back.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters_

_Thanks so much to 'Musiclover14' for the read-through!_

_**

* * *

**_

"Every other Friday it's toys and clothes and backpacks, 'Is everybody in? Okay, lets go see Dad.' Same time in the same spot, corner of the same old parking lot... Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad. We trade a couple words and looks and kids again, every other weekend." ** - Reba McEntire/Kenny Chesney**

_(Every Other Weekend)_

_**xxx**  
_

**A Family Again**

The crystal doors slide open letting a desperate Derek Morgan into the busy hospital. The phone call from his still-wife drove him crazy. His little girl has fallen off a slide chute at the kindergarten trying to prove that she was as brave as her daddy.

Moving his bald head from one side to the other, the lines in his forehead deepened when he could not find the person he was looking for.

Approaching to the desk near the entrance, he was greeted by a blonde nurse in her late twenties.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman asked him with a slight smile.

Still scanning the area with the eyes, Derek turned his gaze to the young woman.

"My name is Derek Morgan, my daughter Danielle Morgan had an accident and was brought into this hospital"

The young woman- nurse Skinner as read on her tag- pushed her lips together and looked empathetically at him. Too many people came every day to the emergency room looking on news from a family member or a friend, but when they came looking for a child, it was always more difficult. Typing something into the keyboard of the computer in front of her, she looked through the admissions in an attempt to find the name that has just been given to her.

"Here it is! Danielle Morgan, five years old".

"That is my daughter, can you tell me where she is?

Seeing the despair written all over his face, she offered him a tight smile and took him to the small room where Danielle was being taken care off.

With a slight vow of his head, Derek thanked the nurse and pushed open the door that lead him inside where his little girl was.

The image that greeted Morgan as he entered into the small room melted his heart. His little girl was leaned against her mother's side, her small foot has been put up on some kind of support and her face was stained with dry tears. However, the minute that Danielle looked at him, her brown eyes- a mirror of his own- opened widely and a smile caressed her delicate features.

"Daddy" the little girl said excitedly opening her little arms for him.

"Hello princess, how is the most beautiful girl in the world, eh"?

"I hurt my leg daddy" she said with a pout pointing with her little finger at her swollen ankle -covered with an ace wrap which was holding the ice bags in an attempt to limit the swelling.

"I see beautiful" Derek could see that it was not fatal, but knowing that his little girl was in pain make things more difficult on him.

Giving a kiss to his daughter, Morgan looked up and saw Emily standing by Danielle's side.

"Hi Em"! He greeted her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes- the same eyes that reminded him how much he still loved her.

"Hi"! Was her short response.

The time seemed to stand still while their eyes kept locked on the one another's—the spark which had brought them together evident in that moment.

At that point they were interrupted by the fourth person in the room- which Derek would've never noticed if not because she cleared her throat- bringing Derek and Emily both out of their trance.

"Mr. Morgan?, I'm Dr. Williams", she said extending her right hand for Derek to shake. "I'm the paediatric-orthopaedist who treated Danielle when she was brought in. As I explained to your wife what happened to Danielle is not serious. She has a minor sprained ankle and it would be best for her if she does not engage herself in activities that may jeopardize her recovery, but considering that she is a very healthy girl, I'm sure that in a couple of weeks, she will be able to return to her normal activities".

Morgan nodded his head in understanding and the doctor left the room after giving them some useful recommendations, assuring them that the release papers would be ready in a moment.

Once they were alone, Morgan turned his full attention to his daughter, who was still holding tightly at his hand.

"How did this happen little monkey?" Morgan directed the question to his daughter, but his gaze drifted to where Emily was standing. She pushed her lips together and looked away in an attempt to ignore the feeling that it caused her having Morgan's eyes on her.

"I was climbing on to the longest slide chute daddy, but then the steps disappeared and I fell down. I tried to land on my feet, I really did, but I couldn't and that is when I got hurt. " Danielle explained to her father mimicking with her small arms the facts the way she remembered them.

"At first it did not hurt" she said shaking her head, her dark curls bouncing with each move. "But when I could not get up, I got scared and I started crying". The little girl explained at a speed that impressed both of her parents. If it was not for her face still smeared with tears, you'd think that the little girl had enjoyed her adventure.

By the time Danielle finished her story, a young nurse came in to give them the release papers. Emily rushed in to take them from the nurse at the time that she thanked her for everything.

Turning her attention to where her little daughter was, she crouched and took her small hand into her bigger one. "We'd better go now baby, your sister was left with Mrs. Jenkins and they might be a bit worried by now".

"I can take you if you want" Derek was quick to offer himself. "I do not have to go back to the BAU for the rest of the afternoon and I haven't had time to spend enough time with the girls" He said, staring at Emily, feeling a little nervous, and for a split second he wondered if that is how a convict would feel whilst waiting to listen to the judge's verdict.

"Yes"! Danielle bounced and launched herself into her father's strong arms. Morgan was careful to catch her on time before she could hurt herself further. "And tomorrow we will go to Hershey Park as you promised, right daddy?"

The question of his daughter took him by surprise, even when it was true that he had promised to take her to the park, it was also true that such promise had been made before the little girl had hurt her ankle.

Taking a deep breath, Derek repositioned Danielle in his arms and attempted to explain the girl why it was not a good idea to go to the park this weekend. "Baby, you heard what the doctor said, you shouldn't make unnecessary efforts if you want to recover faster, plus, you can not enjoy the park if you do not feel okay."

"But Daddy" ... Danielle batted her long lashes and made a pout that she knew that her father could not resist.

"Sweetheart" ... Derek hesitated for a second. It was unbelievable how he could negotiate with psychopaths and could do nothing to convince a small five year old kid.

Fortunately for him, Emily interrupted just then.

"Honey, your daddy is right", Emily said, casting a glance into Morgan's direction and taking a seat on the bed where she could see Danielle in the eye.

"But then, when are we going to see you" turning to look at her father, the little girl asked desperately "I do not wanna wait so long again" Danielle said l, biting her lower lip as her eyes filled once again with tears.

"It will not be like that sweetheart" Derek said placing a kiss on her forehead. "You and Evangeline can come to my apartment and we can watch some movies, what do you say? It will be fun"

"But it is not the same" She pouted, crossing her little arms in front of her chest. "You do not have Tarzan, or Beauty and the Beast ... Plus, we have not seen you in years, and I wanna spend some time with you" She added with a soft voice that -if not because of the silence in the room- it would not be heard.

Morgan grimaced at his daughter's words. "It has not been a year princess, they were just two weeks"

A small shrug on Danielle's behalf was the only response to his words.

Biting het lower lip, Emily took a deep breath before speaking.

"How about if, instead of going to daddy's apartment this weekend, daddy is the one coming over to spend the days at home? All your movies will be there and you'll be more comfortable. The visit to the park can be put off until you've got better. What do you say?"

Emily gave her daughter an encouraging smile, her expression was of hope and expectation at the time that she studied her daughter's features, who- despite having fair skin and brown hair- every passing day she looked more like Derek. Her eyes, her smile, and even the way she frowned when she was considering something or assessing a situation. Quite the opposite of baby Evangeline, who was the sprinting image of Emily, her big brown eyes framed by thick, long lashes; her smile, her facial expressions, but her skin was a little darker, resembling the soft colour of honey. Both creatures were the perfect blend of their parents features, as if nature was yelling with it that Morgan and Emily were made for one another.

" 'Kay", Danielle finally agreed without much enthusiasm. "Only if daddy stays with us for the whole weekend, starting tonight".

Danielle turned to look at her parents to the eye, her brown eyes waiting in anticipation for a response from them.

Emily sighed deeply and smiling at her little one, caressing the side of her soft cheek.

"Okay." Emily finally gave into Danni's wishes.

Her mother's positive answer caused an uproar on the girl's behalf turning slightly into her fathers arms to hug him tightly.

"Daddy will be with us like he used to" she said excitedly.

_**xxx**_

After having picked up Evie from Mrs. Jenkins', they finally arrived to what was now Emily and the girls' house. Derek took Danni in his arms and swung her pink back pack over his shoulder. Whilst Emily unbuckled Evie from her baby seat and took her in her arms.

Casting a glance towards Emily and his baby, he promised to himself that if he was going to spend the whole weekend with his girls, he was going to make sure to do things right. Danielle's words at the hospital still made an echo in his head. It had only been two weeks, but to his little girl, it felt like an eternity.

Looking at what used to be his house, Morgan's heart ached remembering about the wonderful moments that they have spent in it as a family.

Stepping into the living room, he scanned the area and realised that it was exactly the same way as the day he had left. The framed pictures displayed on the walls and on top of the small table by the sofa, were still there, each and all of them showing the happy family they used to be. Some of them were of him and Emily and the girls, others of the girls only and the one that caught his attention—his favourite one—on top of the small table, the picture taken on their weeding day. It surprised to him that Emily hadn't took it away after they got separated.

Placing Danni's back-pack on one of the sofas, he prepared himself to spend a wonderful afternoon with his family-something that he has not done in quite a while.

_**xxx**_

The afternoon went smooth. However, he realised that there were so many things that he has forgotten over the past six moths. Such as how it felt so good to help taking care of his girls, bath time, and trying to find interesting conversations suitable for kids under the age of six. The overwhelming sensation of being part of something, and being surrounded by the people he loved the most in the world and that he knew loved him back just as much.

When bed time came around, Danielle insisted on having Morgan to read a story to her, which he happily agreed to-especially since he did not know when he was going to have the opportunity of reading to his daughter again.

Evangeline, on the other hand, was fast asleep and Emily took her into her crib while Morgan settled in the cosy-purple sofa next to Danielle's bed.

As he started reading 'Arabian Nights'- which was one of Danielle's favourites- Emily covered baby Evie with her soft pink blanket and kissed her chubby cheek, whispering good night and inhaling into her delicious baby scent- something she will never get enough of.

Even when both Danielle and Morgan insisted on Emily staying with them while he read the story, she excused herself saying that the dishes were not going to wash themselves. And after leaning forward to place a kiss to Danielle's forehead, she made her way out of the girls' bedroom, not without casting a final glance towards the image of Morgan reading to their little girl. The picture before her eyes was gorgeous and she felt an almost overwhelming desire to stay- as they had asked her- and warp her arms around them both-Morgan and Danni-, she missed having him around the house and even when she had denied it to herself; she wanted desperately for him to come back to them.

The past six months had been agony to her, knowing that Morgan was able to see his girls only every other weekend, mostly because of his job and knowing that the only opportunity she had to see him was when she dropped the kids off to him. Each time that she did, she could feel the goose bumps in her arms and the butterflies moving frantically in her stomach. There was no point in denying anymore, she was still pretty much in love with the father of her daughters. But that has never been the issue and she knew it well. The reason why she and Morgan grew apart had nothing to do with their feelings for each other—or the ones for their girls—but because of the job.

Closing the white-wooden door behind herself, she took a steady breath and made her way to the kitchen. It was not a lie, the dishes did need to be washed, but she also excused herself because she knew that if she stayed, she was not going to be able to restrain herself anymore and the 'L' word was going to end up escaping her lips and she could not let that happen. She was the one who made the choice to separate herself from Derek and she knew that she hurt him deeply with her decision, but she also knew that they could not keep having a relationship the way they did. With him being always away on cases and each time spending less and less time with his family.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not sense when Derek made his way into the kitchen and stood next to her- only a few inches apart.

"Hi" his voice was soft, but it still made her jump, she was clearly not expecting to find him so close to her.

Trying to steady herself, she greeted him with a tight smile. But instead of turning to look at him, she seemed to be more engaged in the task at hand, which consisted on soaping the dishes.

Closing the gap between them, he took one of the wet dishes from the dish wrack by the kitchen window and a towel that was hanging from the rack to his left "You wash and I dry, what do you think?"

She shook her head "No, thanks. Plus, it's getting late" she whispered, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. Looking that he did not make an attempt of leaving, she continued. "And if you're planning on fulfilling your promise about the banana pancakes with chocolate chips for breakfast, I think you better be going. It's a good one hour drive to your apartment, plus the one it will take you to come here tomorrow, not to mention the time it takes you to get ready in the mornings, which we both know it's quite something. I'm pretty sure that sometimes, it took you even longer than it took me to get ready". The last words came out as a whisper- more spoken to herself than to him- but he heard them nonetheless.

"Danni will be up in less than eight hours, she is so excited about having you here that I am doubting that she'll sleep even six hours tonight and you need to rest. From the look on your face I know that the case was tough". She turned to look at him, a soft, almost imperceptible smile touching her face.

Her ramble was interrupted by Derek's hand taking hold of her smaller one into his. The bubbles of soap covering their hands in a way that made them look as only one.

Tilting his head to the side, he pulled her softly away from the sink. "Come over here, the dishes can wait".

Grabbing one end of the towel that was in Morgan's hands, she dried her hand with it, whilst Derek did the same with the other end. Once they were done, Morgan tossed the towel on top of the sink and placing his hand on the small of Emily's back, he guided her towards the small table by the kitchen and pulled out one of the stools for her to seat on before he took a place next to her.

Sighing deeply, he look directly into her eyes "Emily, I think we need to talk and I see no point to beat around the bush. I do not want to see my girls every other weekend or just when I am in town". The tone of his voice and his eyes filled with determination.

"I do not want that either," she said biting hard at her lower lip, and shifting her gaze onto the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact with him. Somehow, she saw this conversation coming, but knowing that they were finally in the middle of it made things much difficult.

"And just for the record, when I talk about my girls, I'm not just talking about Danni and Evie, I'm also talking about you". His voice was soft but determined, leaving no place to doubt about his intentions.

Her big brown eyes turned to look at him, confusion written in her beautiful features.

Shaking her head she added, "you're confused Derek, you want your girls and I get it, I've been thinking a lot a bout it too, but what you've just said is… I do not know"

"The truth", he stated simply, looking intently into her eyes.

"We separated for a reason"

"And it never crossed your mind, that it was for the wrong reason?" he countered knowingg how important it was to remain calm, but he did not know if he was going to be able to go through with it.

"C'mon Emily, we are great friends-we've always been- we have two amazing daughters and most importantly we love each other and don't tell me that I'm wrong because I know you love me, and I'm not flattering myself here I'm just translating what I've read in your eyes every time you drop the girls off at my apartment. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to keep up with this. Know that I'll do everything in my power to get you back-the three of you. No matter how hard I have to fight this time, you know I always get what I want, even when it means that I have to leave the BAU".

"No"- she shook her head frantically. "I'd never ask you to do that, to give up on something you love".

"I love you and the girls even more and you know that. And you've just told me that you've been thinking about it too".

"I have" she confirmed "but it is not that simple Derek and you know it".

Standing up, she made her way back into the kitchen, the sound of the stool sliding against the linoleum floor filling their ears. Crossing her arms over her chest she proceeded. "We did not separate because we did not love each other, but because you were never here".

"You knew the job Em and you accepted it. God, you were a profiler too"

Holding a hand up in an attempt to prevent him from keep going on, she continued. "I know, but after Danni came along and then Evie, being a mom—and a full time parent—I realised that, the job was not as important to me anymore as the girls and you were- our family. But you did not see it the same way and we grew apart. And when I realised that I was the only one around.. I just…I don't know, I guess it was not the way I pictured us"

"I'd never think of the job as something more important than my family. But you're right, I screwed up but it doesn't mean that we can't give ourselves another chance. I never wanted things to turn out the way they did either, but now we know what it is like to be apart and we know how much this separation has hurt us and how much we hate this situation- at least I do. And that is why we will fight twice as hard to prevent from it happening again".

Walking to where she was, he gently- almost timidly so, took one of her hands and –looking into her dark orbs- placed a soft kiss to her palm. "So, what do you think? Would you be willing to give our relationship another chance?"

"I don't know, we can't be sure that it will never happen again" she said honestly.

But Morgan has never been one to walk out without a fight and knowing that she had not tried to free her hand from his touch, he decided to push his luck a bit further as he leaned forward to place his forehead against hers. Instead of pulling away from him, she closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin pressed against hers, the simple gesture causing her stomach to tie into knots.

After a moment of enjoying each other's presence Derek's confidence grew and hesitantly, - leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. When she did not pull back nor make any movement or noise that might show discomfort on her behalf, he deepened the kiss. What started out as an innocent brush of lips grew in intensity, and, without noticing, Emily's arms snaked around Derek's neck while his hands slip under her purple blouse making contact with the soft skin of her lower back.

Without knowing exactly how, he had her pressed against the fridge as his hands were roaming all over her body. She was not exactly an inactive participant and she left a soft moan escape her lips when his talented fingers started working on the buttons of her blouse. His lips met hers and a soft moan coming from her lips told him that he was doing the right thing when all of a sudden he felt her hands pushing him slightly off of her and he heard her soft and agitated voice asking him to stop.

"Derek wait", she managed to ask him.

"What, why?"

While he did stop his frantic assault, he also kept his arms around her waist, hugging her tight against him.

"You promised to make pancakes for breakfast".

"Aha" he said nibbling at her left earlobe. "So?"

"That if we go any further you will not be able to get up in time to make breakfast and.. we agreed on taking things slow".

"We are going slow" he told her with a grin

"You call to this taking things slow, huh"? She asked him, her cheeks were flushed but she still managed to arch a brow.

"Right"! this time he did let her go, not before giving her a peck on her lips.

Trying to catch up her breath, she looked intently into his eyes and placed her hands softly on both sides of his face before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"We have five hours before Danielle wakes up. Why don't we try to get some rest? Keep in mind that just because she has a sprained ankle, it doesn't't mean that tomorrow she is going to be still. Plus, Evie is in perfectly good health and I bet she will make sure that you chase her around the house for as long as she wants".

"Is she walking already" his eyes wide open and full of genuine surprise and a hint of pride.

"God no, not yet. At least not on her own, but she is a fast crawler"

"Yeah, you're right"! he offered her a broad smile thinking of his baby.

"C'mon", placing his arms around her waist from behind. He hugged her tight and kissed her temple. "Does it mean that I will be staying overnight?" he asked her with a hopeful smile, his tone tainted with a hint of fear.

Turning around in his arms to face him, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Mmm… I think we could manage to make some room for you".

As they made their way to what used to be their bedroom- and up to a few moments it was only hers- he could not prevent himself from feeling complete. After six months of feeling as he did not fit, things were finally getting back to how they use to be. They were falling back into place and he made a vow right then and there to fulfill the promise that he made to Emily minutes ago. This time, he was going to do everything on his power to keep his family together.

**The End.**


End file.
